


In Moonlight

by DarlaBlack



Series: Ficlets & Prompt Responses [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: She answers.





	In Moonlight

They are in his apartment, and it is dark. His blinds are tipped open so only the moon can see in, casting striped shadows across the carpet. His elbows rest astride her shoulders on the mattress, his forehead against hers, and her moon-white limbs curl around his back. He is kissing her. He is making love to her. He is asking her to marry him.

She is watching him to see if his hushed murmur is serious while also arching against the fullness inside her. This is only the fourth time they have done this, though he has filled her aching heart more times than she can count.

Thrust.

Tilt.

Breathe out.

“Scully?”

She thinks he means it. Her thumbs find his lips and he kisses them. His fingers tangle with her red hair on the pillow.

“I want you,” he whispers, “forever.”

She gathers him to her open lips and now they are connected twice: a circle, a loop eternal. “You have me forever,” she says into his mouth.

His head falls to her collarbone and he makes a sound like he is close. She is following just behind but they have not yet reached the edge. “Please,” he says into her breastbone. “An answer. Even if it’s  _no_.”

“Oh, Mulder.” And she knows he is waiting for her, won’t finish until he knows, won’t draw her with him over the threshold until she whispers an end to his waiting. He wants so badly for her to say yes, she realizes. Her fingertips brush the light stubble of his chin to tilt his face toward hers. In the anemic moonlight the color of his eyes is like flint. She holds his gaze, draws out the sweet intensity of anticipation for just a moment longer.

And then she smiles.

“Forever,” she says, hips tilting at the moment of her declaration. “Yes forever.”

And he crashes into her with a sob that is also a laugh, buried in her neck as he spills both love and seed into her. She swallows it all and follows him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for the June, 2018 XF Porn Battle. Prompt 49: Mulder proposes during sex and won’t finish until Scully gives him an answer. She takes her time responding.
> 
> tumblr: spookydarlablack


End file.
